Kidnapped
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Harry is kidnapped while on his journey to hogwarts in the Hogwarts express. Who kidnapped him, and why?  Will only continue if I get some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The train, like every other year, was taking the hogwarts students to the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting with a man who was sleeping, only because it was the only free compartment left. The man did look very warn out, and had scratches all over his face. Professor R. J Lupin was his name, pointed out by Hermione after seeing it on his briefcase. After chatting to each other, the train began to slow down. They couldn't possible be there yet.

Suddenly everything went dark; no light could be seen.  
>"Harry?" Hermione was calling out. She got no reply. "Harry!" She shouted louder. Still no reply. Then the darkness faded away back to the sunnyday it had been. Hermione looked around, and Harry wasn't in sight.<br>"Where did Harry go?" Ron asked, sticking his head out of the compartment doors trying to spot his friend.  
>"He was here a second ago!" Hermione said, joining Ron by standing in the hallway. She frantically searched each compartment and asked if anyone knew where he was and if they knew about the thirty second of darkness. No one knew anything.<p>

After searching the whole train, she returned to her compartment with no luck finding Harry. When she arrived, Professer Lupin had woken up, and Ron was being asked questions by him.  
>"I don't know what happened! Harry was here, then he wasnt!" Ron was telling him.<br>"Its true. It went all dark and then Harry was gone. Ive just searched the train, and he isn't here." Hermione interrupted.  
>"You don't think it was You know who... was it?" Ron questioned.<br>"I hope not..." Professor Lupin replied. "I will go and inform Dumbledore." With that, Lupin left the two friends alone, worrying about their friends disappearance.

On arrival at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron took a slow ride to the castle in a carriage which appeared to be pulled along by nothing. The long ride only made the two friends worry more, so they hoped they would arrive sooner. Thinking about the events which happened before in the train made them all uneasy. What exactly happened there? Why did it go dark? Thinking all these through in their heads, the carriage ride appeared to go quicker as they arrived and were surprised when they didn't even know.

Dumbledore greeted them outside in the cold school grounds. He gestured them to go into the warmth of the castle, and he led them to the entrance of his office.  
>"Sherbert Lemon." He said, and the staircase appeared under the statue of the gargoyle. After he had offered everyone a biscuit, he began to question them like Lupin had done before.<br>"What exactly did you see?" He asked.  
>"We didnt. Something made the train go pitch black, and then when it had disappeared, Harry was gone." Ron told him.<br>"Are you sure he just didn't go to the bathroom or...?"  
>"No, I searched the whole train, and Harry wasn't there, at all."<br>"Okay, so you have no idea what happened then?" Dumbledore said, calmly.  
>"No. Do you?" Ron asked, even though he knew that Dumbledore wasn't on the train while the event took place.<br>"Well, I don't mean to alarm you, but here." He handed them a copy of the latest Daily Prophet newspaper. The front headline was 'Dark Lord spotted in London.'.  
>"Oh no." Hermione looked at Dumbledore.<br>"It is a possibility, but its not the only one."  
>"Well what else could it have been?" Tears began to form in Hermiones eyes.<br>"He could be tricking you, as he does have an invisibility cloak. And he could have used one of those darkening spells to do it."  
>"I doubt it, we havent learnt any darkening spells yet, and I only know about them from the books I have read." Hermione informed him.<br>"So he wasnt playing a joke." Ron added. "Besides, its Harry! He wouldn't worry us like that."  
>"Okay. Please wait here while I inform the Minister. Im sure he will send out a search party."<p>

Dumbledore went up to the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and the next second a green flash of flames filled the study and Dumbledore was gone.  
>"Where do you think he is, Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.<br>"I don't know Ron, but im scared."

-

Harry woke up on a freezing cold surface. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so when he opened his eyes everything was blurry. He sat up. _**Where am I? **_he thought. He felt around the floor for his glasses, but couldnt find them. He looked around, to see someone briskly walking towards him.  
>"Where am I?" He asked.<br>"No time for questions." The man replied. His voice was deep and loud, and Harry felt himself being roughly grabbed on the upper of his arms.  
>"Hey!" He said, as the man was hurting him.<br>"Shut up." He replied.  
>"Who are you!" Harry demanded.<br>"I said, no time for questions!"  
>"Can I have my glasse-" He began to say.<br>"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!" He got shouted at.  
>"Fine. <em>Give<em> me my glasses." He said after re wording his sentence.  
>"No."<br>"Why."  
>"No questions."<br>"Tell me why, then."  
>"No."<br>"Ugh." Harry groaned at the mans he was thrown on the floor, and just in time he threw his hands out to catch his fall.

"Harry Potter." Another deep voice said. Harry stood up and tried to focus his vision the best he could. "Would you like your glasses?"  
>"Yes I would!" Harry was angry, but glad he was able to get his glasses back. He put them on and looked at the man sitting before him. Bald, no nose. He had seen him before.<br>"Voldemort!" Harry asked.  
>"How did you know?" Voldemort replied with a sickening smile.<br>"I saw you in my first year on the back of Professor Quirrells head."  
>"Oh yes, I remember." Voldemort was still smiling.<br>"Why did you bring me here?"  
>"Why do you think I have you here?"<br>"I asked you first." Harry added.  
>"You answer me, or you suffer the consequences."<br>"What consequences?"  
>"Crucio." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. Harry screamed and writhed with agony on the floor. After this had finished, he was gasping for breath.<br>"Im guessing you brought me here to do that?" Harry said.  
>"Yes, but not only that." Voldemorts smile returned. "I sent for you, so I could kill youlike I tried to do 12 years ago."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As Dumbledore stepped back into the office, he saw Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder with Ron comforting her.  
>"Don't worry. If its any help, I know Harry is a brave young boy. I know that he will be able to find a way out where ever he is. A search party is now being arranged. Do you have any ideas as to where he could be?" Dumbledore tried to reassure them.<br>"No. I have never been to his relatives or anywhere else with him. Only Rons house where Harry visits but Voldemort doesnt know about that place." Hermione told him while wiping her tears on the back of her hand.  
>"Maybe Godrics Hollow? I know that Harrys parents lived there..." Ron suggested.<br>"Good idea, we will try there first. Are you happy to apparate?" He asked them both, and they both nodded. "Alright, hold on to my arm."

Both students grabbed hold onto Dumbledores arm, and on arrival at Godrics Hollow, Hermione abruptly threw up.  
>"Sorry, apparation can do that on the first time, but you get used to it." Dumbledore said.<br>"Thanks for the warning." Hermione said sarcastically.  
>"Are you alright?" Ron asked her.<br>"Yeah im fine... now." Hermione said, glaring at Dumbledore.  
>"Okay, can we go now?" Dumbledore was getting impatient.<br>"Yes." Hermione replied, annoyed with Dumbledores behavior. He started to speed walk towards a house which must have been where Harrys parents used to live. Hermione and Ron were finding it hard to keep up. Ron took in Hermiones pale face.  
>"I wish he would slow down a bit. It looks like that apparation didn't do you any good. Do you feel alright?"<br>"Not really." Hermione said and rubbed her head.  
>"We can go slower then, he will just have to slow down a bit." Ron told her.<br>"No Ron, its Harry. Voldemort has him, I know it!" Hermione protested.  
>"But you're not well!"<br>"Il be fine in a few minutes! Its just the after effects of the apparation."  
>"If you are sure."<p>

Both friends sped up a little, but they still couldn't keep up with Dumbledores fast pace. When they arrived at the house, Dumbledore came out of it and said that Harry wasn't there. Then he grabbed their hands and apparated somewhere where only he knew. He was taking them to Malfoy Manor.

-

"Kill me? Why?" Harry asked.  
>"You made me weak, but now I am strong."<br>"What makes you think you can kill me when you couldn't before?"  
>"I dont know what the outcome will be, but I know that I am stronger than I have ever been before." Voldemort said, grinning.<br>"What makes you so sure?"  
>"No more questions. Bellatrix?"<br>"Yes, my lord?" Her screechy voice echoed aroung the room.  
>"Take him away." Voldemort instructed, and she grabbed his arms even harder than the man had before. Harry was sure that there would be bruises. He instinctively tried to get out of her firm grasp.<br>"Stop struggling." Bellatrix instruced. Harry continued to struggle.  
>"You were warned." Harry looked at her. "Stupefy." Everything went black.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione fell to her knees, she didnt feel well at all. Her stomach once again emptied its comtents on the floor while Ron held her upright. She had a huge headache now and felt slightly dizzy. Ron looked from her to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was already halfway towards the Malfoys house.  
>"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked her.<br>"Do I look it?" She threw up again.  
>"I wish he wouldn't apparate without telling us. Its not effecting me but its obviously effecting you." He told her.<br>"Yes, what is wrong with him today? Normally he is the patient one and the caring one, but he just left us here."  
>"Hes probably just worried about Harry." He said and looked into Hermiones eyes. "Are you alright to carry on, or do you want me to call for the knight bus as its dark?"<br>"I will be alright. Help me up."

Ron did as he was told, but Hermione stood up and her knees were trembling. She leaned heavily on Ron for support.  
>"Hermione Im not sure about this."<br>"Im fine! Just let me stand for a moment." He did as he was told, and after a minute or so, she felt alright to walk on.

They arrived at the house five minutes later, to find Dumbledore at the entrance.  
>"He isnt here either." Dumbledore told them.<br>"Please dont evaporate again." Hermione gasped.  
>"Sorry, but we must." Dumbledore once again grabbed their arms and apparated them somewhere. Hermione groaned and fell to the floor, too fast that Ron couldn't catch her.<br>"Hermione?" Ron asked, while watching Dumbledore run towards a huge castle. Ron turned back to Hermione who was once again throwing up. When she was finished, Ron cleaned the pavement using 'Scourgify' and Hermione rolled over to the left. She layed there with her eyes closed.  
>"Hermione?" Ron bent down and leaned over her. "Can you here me?"<br>"Yes." She whispered.  
>"Lay there for a while, alright? We can wait for Dumbledore to come back."<br>"But what about Harry?" Hermione asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
>"Dont cry, Mione, please." Ron said and wiped the tear away.<br>"Why is Dumbledore acting like this?" She asked him.  
>"I dont know. Even in a problem like this I thought he would still care for us."<br>"Ugh."  
>"Do you want to get up?" Ron asked her.<br>"Not yet. I will throw up again if I do."  
>"Okay, take you time." Ron stayed with her. "Wait. My dad gave me this thing that he said can contact him. He called it a fellytone or something. I could call him to get mum to come here as she can apparate."<br>"Its a telephone Ron. Please call your mum, as I dont think I will be able to get up any time soon."  
>"How do I work it?" Ron asked. He didnt want to ask her questions when she looked so ill.<br>"Can you see a picture of a red circle with a line on it?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Press that. It should turn on." She instructed.  
>"Oh i think its turning on."<br>"Now, there should be a Contacts button."  
>"Oh yeah I see it." Ron said and pressed the button.<br>"No do you see the contact you have? Im guessing your dad put the number on."  
>"Yeah it said Home on it." Ron said.<br>"Okay, so press the green button and you should hear it ringing. Then talk normally, no shouting as I know you did that to Harry last year."  
>"Okay then." Ron pressed the button and put the phone to his ear. "Dad?"<br>"Ron is that you?"  
>"Yes. Is mum there?"<br>"Yes she is. Whats wrong?"  
>"Just give me to her. She can explain after." Ron said.<br>"Okay."  
>"Hello?" Mrs Weasley said. "Ron? Is everything alright?"<br>"No. Harry is missing."  
>"What!"<br>"There is a search party going on, but I need youre help. Me and Hermione need your help."  
>"Whats happened?"<br>"Dumbledore apparated with us to Godrics Hollow, then Malfoy Manor and then this place where I dont know. He left us here and just sped off. Hermione didnt feel well afte the first apparation and threw up, then got worse after the second and threw up again, and now she is laying down and I dont think we can go anymore." Ron explained to his mother.  
>"Well, do you know where you are?" She asked.<br>"No! I told you I didnt know!" Ron was getting agitated.  
>"Well, what is around you?" She asked.<br>"Well there is this huge castle and I can see the sea in the distance... um and we are near to a graveyard."  
>"Can you give me a name of a shop or something?"<br>"Well there is a shop called Pollys Potions so Im guessing its a wizard town and not a muggle one."  
>"Oh I know where that is! I will be there in a second!" The phone clicked off.<br>"Mum? Mum?" Ron was confused.  
>"What did she say? Ugh." Hermione asked and groaned. Ron rushed over to her.<br>"She said she would be here in a second but then the phone clicked." Ron said, looking puzzled.  
>"She hung up. She will be here." Hermione said and closed her eyes.<p>

-

"Renervate."  
>Harry jerked awake. He immediatly sat up and saw he was in a room which was very plain. There was a doorway which was closed with a metal gate with a giant padlock on it. <em><strong>I can open that<strong>_. he thought, and felt in his pocket for his wand,which wasn't there. **Darn! They must have taken it when I was unconsious. **He stood up and went to look out of the window which was tiny but gave a small amount of comfort. Where was this?

Harry heard a tapping at the window on the other side of the room, and went to look at what it was. To his surprise, he saw his owl, Hedwig.  
>"Hedwig!" Harry whispered, not wanting anyone to know. "Can you find Ron or Hermione for me and tell them where I am? You are a clever bird, Im sure you will find out the name of this place." Hedwig flew away and Harry watched. He watched the bird fly out of sight and Harry was on his own again. He sat down against the wall and racked his thoughts for a way of escape.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was sitting next to Hermione when they heard a loud crack from the end of the street.  
>"Mum! Over here!" He called, and Mrs Weasley ran up to them and kneeled down next to the ill girl.<br>"Hermione?" She asked.  
>"Yeah?" Hermione replied sleepily.<br>"Whats wrong?"  
>"I feel sick, I have a headache and Im tired and dizzy." She said.<br>"Ron, you were right. It is the after effects from the apparation. I bought some pepper up with me. Do you want to drink it of you want me to spell in into you?"  
>"Ill drink it." She tried to sit up but she found it difficult. Ron put his hand to her back to help support her. She drank the potion and she found she could sit up on her own.<br>"Hopefully the headache would have calmed down a bit. I have called Poppy so she will be here to take you to the hospital wing soon." Mrs Weasley explained.  
>"No! I wont go without looking for Harry!" She said, and started to panic.<br>"Ssshh dear!" Mrs Weasley tried to calm her. "I will look for Harry with Ron, and you need to rest."  
>"Are you sure I cant stay?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yes. You need to rest."

Soon after Poppy and Hermione had left, Ron was with his mother in the strange town.  
>"Mum, we think Voldemort has him."<br>"We cant be sure."  
>"Well who else would want him?" Ron said.<br>"I dont know. Where is Dumbledore? Its not like him to leave his students unattended."  
>"He went down there and hasnt come back for fifteen minutes."<br>"We should go and find him."  
>"Okay."<p>

Ron and Mrs Weasley went down the hill and they could see what was taking Dumbledore so long. It took them twenty minutes to get to a castle which looked quick mysterious.  
>"You think Dumbledores in there?" Ron asked.<br>"Yes. Im sure of it." Mrs Weasley said and pulled Ron with her towards the castle.

On arrival, they saw that the door was wide open. They cautiously stepped inside with their wands at the ready. It was all clear so far.

-

Harry heard a clicking noise once again at the window. He got up and saw Hedwig and she had a note attached to her leg. Harry tryed to open the window but he couldnt figure it out. Hedwig noticed, and she started pecking at a little tiny lock on the side of the window. Harry tugged on the window and it opened silently. Hedwig flew in and sat on Harry's knee. The note read

_Harry,_

_Dont worry. I am on my way. Your bird is very clever, as she pointed to where you were on a map. I will be there soon._

_Dumbledore._

_**Dumbledore would rescue me. Yes!**_  
>"Woohoo!" Harry shouted this out, but then realised that someone would be coming now.<br>"Hedwig, go! Dont let them get you too!" Harry said to Hedwig. She hooted at him and flew out the window and out of site.  
>"Hey!" Someone shouted to him from the door. "What are you doing?" It was Bellatrix.<br>"Getting fresh air. What does it look like?" Harry said back.  
>"Well how did you open that window? That was locked from the outside!"<br>"I managed." He wasnt going to say.  
>"Come here."<br>"Why?"  
>"Come here!"<br>"Alright alright Im coming! Harry walked up to the door and looked at Bellatrix. She opened the door and grabbed Harrys clothes by the back of his neck. She was pulling it tight as Harry was finding it hard to breath.

She led Harry into the same room as before, and Voldemort was sat there grinning.  
>"What's he done?" He asked.<br>"He had help opening a window and he was communicating."  
>"You cant know that." Harry interrupted.<br>"What else where you doing?"  
>"Getting fresh air." He said.<br>"As if."  
>"I was."<br>"Then how come I saw a bird which looked remarkably like an owl flying away from the castle?"  
>"Uh..."<br>"My point, my lord." Bellatrix said.  
>"Breaking the rules, Potter?" Voldemort smirked.<br>"What rules?" Harry shouted.  
>"Dont shout at me! Crucio!" Harry once again writhed in agony on the cold hard floor, but this time it was worse and lasted longer.<p>

Suddenly a huge bang came from behind.  
>"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Mrs Weasley was there with her wand out and tears in her eyes. Ron followed her in. She was watching Harry who was lying on the floor, out of breath and gasping for more.<br>"What are you doing to him! What did he do to you!" She screamed at Voldemort. Bellatrix reached down to pick Harry up, but Mrs Weasley moved to look at her and pointed her wand at her.  
>"Touch him, and you will regret it." She warned. "Harry, come here." It took all of Harrys strength, but he got over to Mrs Weasley and Ron.<p>

There was movement infront of them, and from behind Voldemort, about five death eaters appeared from behind Voldemort, each with their wand out. As soon as they appeared, Dumbledore came in the same way Mrs Weasley had.  
>"Dumbledore?" Ron said. He looked at Voldemort, whose smile had now vanished from his face.<p>

_Some say that Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort was scared of..._

"Voldemort, why are you torturing this boy?" Dumbledore asked.  
>"You know too well."<br>"Because he rid you of power?" Silence followed. "He was just a baby."  
>"He still did it. He would pay."<br>"He already did pay, Tom. He lived for twelve years with no parents, thanks to you."  
>"Its not enough!" Voldemort shouted.<br>"It should be."

Dumbledore got his wand out and pointed it towards Voldemort.  
>"The elder wand..." Voldemort said.<br>"Yes.. the elderwand..." Dumbledore repeated. "Avada Kedavra." He whispered, which was inaudible to the dark lord. The green light shot out of the want, and before Voldemort could react, the green light hit him, and then he was motionless.

The death eaters gasped, and most of them fled. All but one.  
>"My lord... YOU KILLED THE DARK LORD!" Bellatrix was screaming at Dumbledore. "You will pay. YOU WILL PAY!" she said and she apparated.<br>"Oh god, Harry!" Mrs Weasley said, and flung her arms around Harry. "Are you alright?"  
>"Im okay, I ache a bit and Im tired." He replied.<br>"Harry! We didnt know what happened on the train! We couldnt find you! We were so worried!" Ron told him.  
>"Wheres Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.<br>"She is in the hospital wing now." Ron said. He was clearly angry. "Thats what I want to talk to you about!" He pointed to Dumbledore. "You apparated us everywhere when you would clearly see she wasnt coping very well with the after effects of it! And you justleft us there in the middle of a random street! Why did you do that! You made Hermione suffer, and you made me suffer making me watch her be like that!" Ron was shouting at him.  
>"I had to do business. I came to find Harry!" Dumbledore said back.<br>"Well we even got here before you did!" Ron was getting really annoyed.  
>"I had other business to attend to."<br>"What is more important than a life! Saving lives is much more important than anything else!"

Dumbledore was silent. Clearly Rons words had hurt him.

"Well..." Mrs Weasley broke the awkward silence. "We need to get Harry back to Hogwarts. Are you happy to apparate, both of you?"  
>"Yes." Ron answered first.<br>"I have a headache and I feel really tired. Will apparating make it worse?" Harry asked.  
>"Im sorry Harry but yes, but we need to get you there to get checked over."<br>"Okay then, lets go." Mrs Weasley held on tightly to Ron and Harry and they soon arrived at the hospital wing of Hogwarts school.

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley said. Harry had fallen to his knees.  
>"Sorry, Im dizzy."<br>"Lets get you on the bed." She said, lifting Harry up so he could lay down.

Madam Pomfrey arrived soon after they did and checked Harry over.  
>"Harry, you have a few scratches and a bump on your head, but if you stay in over night for observation, then you can leave tomorrow." She informed him.<br>"Okay, thanks Madam Pomfrey." He said.  
>"Rest now, Harry." Mrs Weasley said as she took a chair next to his bed.<br>"Wait." Harry heard Dumbledore say. "Id like to apologise. Youre health is more important than anything else. I should have been there." He said.  
>"Its alright sir. At least you conquered the Dark lord." Harry replied.<br>"Yes. He is gone now, for good."  
>"Good." Harry was getting sleepy.<br>"Now can Harry rest?" Mrs Weasley insisted.  
>"Yes, rest now Harry." Dumbledore agreed.<p>

Harry got sleepier and eventually fell asleep, and woke up to the start of a worry free year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
